Pillowcases are generally well-known in the art for covering or encasing pillows. Pillowcases are commonly described as or include pillow slips, covers, protectors, shams, cushion covers, etc. Conventionally, pillowcases are most often rectangular in shape and closed on three sides. In the most common uses, the opening is positioned along one of the shorter sides of the case, but the opening may also be positioned along the long length of pillowcase, along its middle, or elsewhere.
Pillows may be generally loaded into pillowcases by being pushed into the open side of a pillowcase. This frequently results in bunching, folding, or twisting of the pillow inside the pillowcase. The process of loading pillows into pillowcases is especially challenging with large or overstuffed pillows because the pillowcase tends to fit more snugly. The user often has to smash, bend, stuff, shake, and/or make multiple attempts to get the pillow properly situated within the pillowcase. This can be an inefficient, frustrating, and unpleasant task for workers in hospitality, healthcare, and institutional settings who change many pillowcases each day, as well as for individuals in the common household who may only occasionally change pillowcases.
As such, fabric covers and methods of use are presented herein.